CreationDimension
by Chisaku
Summary: A new dark world on the brink of destruction, one where there are new CPUs, or old ones? When two of our most beloved CPUs plus one more enter this dimension, will they be able to save it from its doom? (HUGE THANKS to Draco for the help with this story)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in Gamindustri, the birds were singing, clouds were slowly rolling, and monsters were being brutally slaughtered all across the plains and forests of the world. But of all places to waste time on such a perfect day, instead, the Goddess of Black Regality was currently sitting in this large room, all sorts of odd trinkets lining the walls, tables, and even the chair she was sitting on. She let off a heavy sigh, relaxing back into her seat, her eyelids weighing down on her. 'I stayed up too late last night cosplaying...' The thought lazily rolled by as the reason she was here reentered the room, a smile on her face.

"Assistant?" Here stood MAGES., a very quirky, yet kind soul whose loyalty belongs to a so-called 'Organization' which would help her for her search for Doc Tear Popper, a proclaimed legendary drink. Tipping her large mage hat down, the bluenette smiled. "I've prepared the machine for testing."

"Again, why didn't you ask Neptune to do this?"

"An assistant should not question, only comply." MAGES. replied again, turning back around.

At this point, Noire had given up on trying to retort anything, silently accepting her fate. She followed the mage into the room, a large round machine in the center of it. Quickly, she rubbed her eyes, hoping to throw off her fatigue and wake up for this experiment. "So, what does this machine do?"

"It is a World Tripper, I might be able to open a rip between parallel worlds with this." The bluenette turned around, her hands taking a spot behind her back. "You've an idea of the Parallel Worlds Theorum, correct?"

"Well, a general concept, yes. It's a theory that says that every possible outcome for a world is true and exists as a timeline that follows very similarly to ours, but with an infinite amount of possibilities to differ from us but still be strangely similar."

"Correct, as such, I've built a machine that might be able to allow us to visit a world as such."

"I see..." Stepping up to the machine, the Tsundere examined it, running her hand over it carefully.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't let us in?!" The man shouted in outrage, his clothes tattered and ripped. Behind him stood a large group of people, all ages and sizes standing present. All had a single face, a shard of despair as they slowly realized, they weren't going to be in safety. "We came all the way...so far out..."

"Sir, please step back." The guard advised softly, his grip tightening on his lance. "Or else...I'll be forced to...!"

"Who do you think you are, turning away survivors?!" A woman shouted from the group, small kids clinging to her dress. "We ran from countless monsters, survived near starvation and are in desperate times, how could you turn us away?!"

"What is all the noise here?" A black haired lady appeared on a holographic screen beside the guard, who quickly straightened out his back, saluting. "Survivors?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Have you tested them?"

"Of course!"

"Results?"

"Negative, Ma'am!"

"I see..." A long talon like finger was brought up to her chin, a light pink tint to the metallic substance. "Well..."

"L-Lady Compile, please, allow us to enter the city!" The group of travelers bowed down, all on their knees.

"Well..." A few moments of silence passed, a storm beginning to brew. "Maybe I can..."

"R-Really?!"

"...juuust kidding~" A wide smile stretched across the CPU's face, a heavy lust dancing on her lips. "Execution time~!"

"W-Wait! No, no, no, noooooo!"

* * *

"Don't worry, this world's going to be fine~" A large screen was projected into the sky, the town colorful and vibrant. "Your favorite CPU and idol is here to keep those baddies at bay!" Pop music was playing in the background, the world seeming to fade into a peaceful and loving environment. For a moment, everyone didn't care anymore, the monsters were probably going to die off like their Ruler has said, there was no way they could penetrate the walls. "So come on, come and listen to my special lullaby, one that I've created just for all of you~!" Blowing a kiss, a heart effect was created from where the CPU blew her kiss, seeming to move closer to the screen.

"..."

"Are we done here?" The CPU groaned, her attitude making a full 180. "I'm sure they'll be fine with that, I mean, it _is_ me we're talking about~" The CPU winked, before leaving the large stage and recording area. Leaving for her room, jammed full of various trinkets and old consoles. "As long as they keep buying my consoles, my games, and make me revenue, I couldn't care less...if this world went to Hell and back to be alive right now." A large window was on the opposite side of her room, she promptly stood before it, looking over the bleak and sullen city. "Look at them, all happy with my music, what a facade, an endless nightmare of fun~"

* * *

"Ma'am, your orders?"

"Same as usual." The CPU replied calmly, her blue eyes seeming to sparkle, a hint of truth in them. "Crush the evil that is in this world. I'm doing it myself, so shouldn't you be doing so too? Or...do you mean to tell me, that you aren't sworn to my oath?"

"...understood crystal clear, we're dispatching adventurers to push the monsters back now."

The holographic screen closed in on itself, silence settling into the Basilicom. A small, soft smirk grew across the CPU's face as her black and blue tinted bodysuit wrapped around her body tightly, her steps echoing into the hallway. "I'm simply doing what's right. Even if it means sniffing out all of those who mean to steal. A heroine is here to protect the people, is she not?" Her head cocked to the side, two men and a child tied up. "My name is Masayoshi*, and I've none other name to give to you."

"We were simply taking food! We need to live too!"

"Quiet, your lies will never reach me." Raising her fist, a heavy smirk ripped into her face, eyes widening in a frenzy. "After all, a heroine's eyes shine with the clarity of truth." Stepping forward in a swift motion, her fist flew forward, aiming right for the child. "I'm doing what's right, punishing evil-doers."

* * *

"Ufufu..." A lone brunette CPU watched over her town, the people trudging through the place as if they were broken spiritually. "Just look at the world, this beautiful chaotic world...one befitting of my curse..." A simple smirk ripped into her face, her eyes darkening with the shadows. "My hand is the darkness that warps my blades, for I am not one for the light..." Silence stayed for a few more moments, before breaking through the room. "I'll see you all in Hell..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So...  
This little idea I was messing around with came up, and I love what I'm gonna be doing with this series. Just know that this is NOT the new project I was talking about in my past works.**

 **Hey my OutCasts, Chisaku here with another new story for the HDN community xD  
So, what do you guys think of this so far? I've toyed around with a couple of different approaches, and I'll be continuing this story as a weekly project with one goal in mind, spacing myself away from the third book of TDF because I feel a little burned out on that.  
Don't worry, it will be back someday, just not now.**

 **This series will be posted once a week, not daily. With school starting to pick up now, it's going to be much harder to concentrate on my studies at the same time. And besides, I want everyone to really think about this story, and the purpose behind every little decision I make. I'd love to see some thoughts/theories/analysis on just what I'm going to do with this series.**

 **Also, ATD is canceled. I explain it on my profile, so go look at it if you're curious. Finally, this story isn't going to be as long as I want it to be, just because of how I want to play out this story and its plot. So, there you have it. Another OutCast original.**


	2. Chapter 2

"MAGES., just what were you thinking, starting a fire in part of your apartment!"

"Science knows no bounds."

"...you're lucky that nobody got hurt, MAGES., or else you'd have been in a LOT more trouble than a few fines and destroyed contraptions that do CPUs know what." Purple Heart sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Honestly..." A soft light enveloped the Goddess, only to disappear as the usual, shorter and much more energetic Neptune emerged.

"But I still have one big problem remaining."

"Problem?" The purplette tilted her head in confusion.

"My assistant is still stuck in another dimension."

"Assistant? You mean Noire?"

"Yes, my assistant."

"...we're making another machine."

"Oh, so I assume you know that I made a parallel worlds tra-"

"Save the Technobabble for the nerds and geeks to call us out on, we have a Tsundere to save!"

* * *

How would you describe the feeling of your heart sinking into your stomach while loud gusts of wind rushed through your ears? Right, falling, that was the feeling that the Tsundere currently felt. "UWAAAAAAHHH!" Clouds, trees, and then a large plains below, all ready to catch the Goddess if she didn't move, engage HDD, or do _something_ to break her fall. "A-ACCESS!" A faint warmth began to wrap her body, some kind of fog preventing her from actually transforming. Closing her eyes, she concentrated more for the Lastation Sharicite, harder than she had ever done for any HDD activation she had ever tried, even after the anti-crystal spiel which was the worst trap ever created. She could feel herself reaching out for the crystal, feeling a stronger warmth every push she made for the crystal.

"Is that a girl?!"

"She's not conscious, her eyes are closed!"

"Look!"

Noire's eyes ripped open, the once dark red now a bright blue as her whole body transformed, assuming her Divine form as a Goddess. Feeling her wings now behind her, Black Heart forced herself to dip headfirst now, instead of sprawled out on her back. The momentum of her falling allowed her to fly without having to boost herself, now shifting her trajectory to actual acceleration, flying to the town that housed the people who were worried for her. "...!" Her sword came out near instantly as a large winged monster threw itself at her, slamming into the hand-guard before being pushed away by the Goddess. It became evident near immediately to Noire that a large horde of mobs were beginning to form, waiting for her to land in the center of it all. Taking the smart choice, she flew towards the town again, sword still in hand.

* * *

"I see..." The pinkette simply placed her letter down, leaning back into her seat. A few moments passed, only for her smirk to grow even wider, her eyes opening wide in a frenzy. "My best friend needs me~"

* * *

Landing softly, she inspected the crowd that gathered, wide eyes and gaping mouths. "What town is this?"

"Welcome, Newbie CPU." A CPU hovered slightly off the ground, drawing close to Black Heart. "Of course, you know who _I_ am, being a Heroine of Justice after all."

"And of course, you should know who I am, being a CPU for nearly 70 years now."

"70 years? Ha, if that's true, then why haven't I heard of you? You must have a very small town." The CPU smirked, a soft blue tint to her body suit. Yellow talons warped her fingers, a soft red and yellow palette for her wings and boots. "Justice Heart, Goddess of this town."

"Black Heart of Lastation, one of the most famous CPUs of _Gamindustri_. I realize that this _isn't_ the world I am from."

"Parallel Worlds? I see..." Justice Heart simply scoffed. "Yours truly was the first to prove the theory of Parallel Worlds here."

"You're quite a proud person, flaunting those achievements as if they were nothing." Noire, slightly offset from the arrogance, tightened her guard, never fully reaching for her sword. "Though, it would be better if we were to speak privately."

"But of course." Offering her hand, Justice Heart's smirk pridefully rested on her face, eyes gleaming softly. "Come."

Black Heart began to hover, pushing herself up off the ground after Justice Heart. There were two things on her mind, the familiarity of this CPU, and the disgusting state of this city.

* * *

"So this is your Basilicom...?" Noire landed softly on the opening platform, the doors opening by themselves. "It's slightly messy..."

"Well, I rarely have anyone visit, and besides." A soft light wrapped the CPU, dispersing. "Not many people come up here."

"You...!"

"Hm?" The once CPU turned around, her blue hair fell down to its normal non-tied up form. "Oh, you finally recognize me, the Heroine of Justice?" Now facing the Goddess somewhat eagerly, the self proclaimed Heroine's smile seemed about as faint as the lighting of the room.

"Nisa?!"

"Don't wear it out."

"I thought...!" Black Heart cut herself off, her train of thought catching up to her mouth. "No, sorry, you're not the same Nisa I know."

"Right, parallel worlds and all." A few moments of silence passed, broken shortly by Nisa. "So? Who are you?"

A soft light enveloped Black Heart, Noire landing softly onto the ground shortly afterwards. She noticed Nisa's left hand clench, a dead giveaway of knowing her.

"Y-You...?!"

"Nisa? Are you alright?"

"No... It's nothing, you just reminded me of someone I knew. She was a very kind girl." Nisa waved off the thought. "You two look very close alike, but you're not the same."

Unfortunately, before she could press for answers, the Tsundere felt a rush of fatigue envelope her body, as if a wave of water just crashed onto her.

* * *

"Hm...?" The brunette CPU simply read that one letter in her hand, the room brightly lit by the intense lights overhead. "Ufu...Ufufu...Ufufufufufu, uhahahahahahah!" Throwing her head back in an intense laughter, the CPU let it ring out in the empty room, before letting the silence roll back in. "I see, so _that's_ what you want me to do, huh?" Bringing her body back to its original position, she dropped the letter onto her desk, standing up out of her seat. "Not bad for a favor, especially since we both risked out lives on it."


	3. Chapter 3

'Wha...?' Finally opening her eyes, Noire tried to sit up, her head throbbing. After a heavy feeling dropped onto her body, she eased back into the bed she was on. Her eyes barely opened fully, and yet she could see two figures in the room. One was taller, or at the very least the figure's hair made it seem taller. The second was barely shorter than the first. 'No... I can't do it...' Feeling another rush of fatigue surge through her body, the Tsundere's eyes closed again, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"...!" Noire jolted awake, only, a vivid atmosphere now surrounded her. "Is this...?" She instinctively turned around, only to find nothing. Feeling there to be no threat present, she turned back, her eyes scanning the area. It was a large dying plain, the grass withered and flowers gone. Trees were either burned to their roots, or stricken down and lay wasted on the field. "...a dream..."

"Kukukukukuku..." The Tsundere's body whipped around, finding herself staring down a boy. A long flowing trench coat covered his torso, hiding the shirt he wore, but his black jeans tightly fitted his legs into his sneakers. A dark tint covered his eyes, his brown hair flowing softly in the wind that softly blew across this desolate land. "Omoshiroi." Malice, rage, despair, depression. As if they were all projectiles, spewing from the voice as if a wave of destruction. A sword was raised, pointed directly at Noire's heart. The broadsword was crude, in very bad disrepair, but despite that, was still deadly. "Sono hikari ga mada kieteinai? Naraba...SHINEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Histy, I need a favor!" Neptune shouted, bursting into the tiny fairy's room.

"KYAAAA! N-Neptune! Knock before entering next time!" Well, this was... Quite the sight. "Author, Neptune, get out!"

"Wait, wait, wait, why do I have to get out? We're both women!"

"Author!" ( **Ok, ok, alright!** ) After a few moments of silence, the small Oracle made herself decent again. "Whew." Histoire sat down on the mini-chair that was in her room, which was modeled after the inside of a little girl's dollhouse. "So, may I ask about this 'so-called' favor?"

"Well..." The Goddess went about explaining the situation to the Oracle, reminding herself of the last favor she asked of Histoire. She had more trouble getting Histoire back from little girls fighting over her than she did trying to get Histoire's trust back on a daily basis. "...and I need you to see where Noire landed."

"I see... Please give me three days to research that."

"The machine will be done in three days, so I'm counting on you." With that, the Goddess; Purple disappeared from the room, fishing out a note from her pocket. "Time to go get these materials."

* * *

"Why are you wasting precious resources on a girl we don't even know?!" The old man shouted, slamming his hands onto the table.

"Silence. She is a friend, who could've died if I wasn't there to help her." The goddess replied, her voice stern. "Besides, aren't you doing the same things?"

"It's my family, I have to look after them too."

"And keep this medicine from the world? You make me sick."

"And you've yet to fire me."

"Well, who else would follow me so blindly."

"Touche."

"I have a guest to attend to, don't destroy the town." Nisa stood, her feet hovering off of the ground. "Do not, by any means, allow _her_ to engage with my guest."

"As you wish, Milady." A few silent moments passed. "...Heh." The old man turned, brushing the white hair out of his face. "Oh, my Goddess, you don't even know how much that has just helped me in my research." Booting the computer up, the screens flashed to life as the man simply put on his glasses, a wide smirk covering his face. Distorted, he stared up at the screen. "My vessel is here, and it's perfect for you, my Master."

* * *

"...!" Noire jolted out of bed, her hands reaching for her stomach, a hole missing. A soft sigh of relief breathed a new life into the girl, her thoughts beginning to race through her mind again. 'Looks like the plot really wants me to ask about that...thing.' The Tsundere shut her eyes again, imagining the scenery again. 'That figure...just who was that?' A soft sound came from the windows off to the side, before they threw themselves open, Nisa entering the room.

"Oh, you're up?"

"Yeah...is this your bed?"

"Of course, only the rightful Heroine Goddess would expend all she could to help another goddess who is not hostile." The bluenette raised her head high, looking down at the twin-tailed girl from over her nose.

"Justice Heart."

"Nisa is fine."

"Nisa, can you tell me a little about this to-"

"UWAAAAAH!" As if orchestrated to be on cue, the self-proclaimed Heroine Goddess whipped around, launching off and out of the room in a huge gust of wind.

"Wai-!" Noire hopped out of Nisa's bed, her red eyes beginning to faintly glow. "...!" Her hands slammed onto the ground, pushing herself up from crashing down onto it. "Hah...hah...Too far from the Sharicite, huh...?" Slowly she stood up again, tightly clenching her fists. "This won't stop me though!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, the cost of this story is so high, I can just break down that old fourth wall I never really needed, got some easy money out of it. Besides, it costs so much to get these characters to be here in the first place. How are your theories coming along? I'd love to hear some of them x3**

 **So, remember in Chapter One where I was supposed to make a note of the word a CPU said? There was a reason why I never included it, here it is now;  
Masayoshi, read as "Justice" in Japanese. Get it now?**


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette CPU slowly hovered into the cave, the dark instantly wrapping around her apparel. Following the dimly lit path, she simply kept a calm smirk on her face, moving at a slow pace. She listened carefully, making sure that the cave didn't harbor any other life forms. "...!" Her right arm whipped around, a blade extending from it.

A loud 'clang' resonated in the cave, the Qatar meeting with a metallic arm. "Hello, Iffy~"

"Tch, Compa...!" Annoyance ripped the smirk off of the CPU's face, her eyes adjusting to the other CPU before her.

"That's not very nice, we don't get to see each other anymore..."

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong? Am I interrupting something?" Compa's eyes grew ever-so largely, the blue tint of Divinity strangled in a soft lustful atmosphere. "I thought we were friends~"

"Ufufu..." IF closed her eyes, her smirk grew back as she forced Compa back, a dimly lit cave still shrouding the two from full analysis. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Throwing her head back, the brunette let off a loud cackle, listening to it echo back to her. "Friends? With a demon like you?"

"That's not nice to say, you're insulting demons~" The CPU's voice echoed around the cave, making it hard for IF to pinpoint where she was. "Come, I'll play with you...!"

Playing only on her instinct, IF brought her left arm up, feeling a tremendous force lodge into the metallic structure. Shooting her right arm over, IF's hand grabbed onto something, without time to process what it was, the brunette slammed it onto the ground, pinning it. "Hrgh...!"

"Oh ho~ How aggressive, Love-chan*!" Compa's seductive smirk simply creeped out IF, her blue eyes narrowing slightly. "But too bad, I don't swing that way~"

"Wha-?!" A loud ripping noise erupted from the behind IF, a sharp pain injecting itself throughout her body. She looked down, a large needle impaling her stomach. "H-How...did you...bypass the...CPU shell...?"

"I didn't, I would never hurt you." Compa stood up, straightening out her pink hair. "After all, you're one of my best friends~"

"Th-then...this pain...?!"

"Is not real...sleep now, IF."

A soft thud resonated, IF's unconscious body collapsing limply onto the ground.

"Sleep well, I'll be done in just a moment~" The pinkette CPU simply smiled as she turned to the deeper section of the cave, hovering further inwards quietly, the dim lighting attributing to her calm lull.

* * *

Noire looked over the railing of the balcony, her eyes frantically searching for a strand of blue hair in the mess of people below. Her eyes locked onto Nisa, who was flying after two men running off with something in hand. In that instant, the two locked eyes, a soft smirk exchanged before the bluenette CPU burst forward at higher speeds. The Tsundere took two steps back, feeling reminiscent of a certain boy who ran from her, cast off that feeling as she rushed forward, launching over the railing. Anyone would be surprised by that, especially if they were about to run into you. "Stop right there!" Sword in hand, Noire landed softly on the ground, cutting off the path of the two men, hoods thrown off. "You can't escape!"

"Return that medicine to the sick!" Justice Heart shouted, catching up.

"Like you know anything about us!" One man shouted, his dark brown hair wildly messed up from running. "You don't give a damn about us, nor do you about those sick!" He paused, his teeth bared. "Don't act all high and mighty, when your own damn workers are no better than us!"

"It's true, really it is." A soft smirk crossed Nisa's attitude. "Why should I care what happens to those with evil in their hearts?" Drawing closer, the CPU allowed herself to drop to the ground, standing level to the two men. "I'm only helping them because they can't be helped by anyone else. In the end, it doesn't matter if they could fend for themselves. You? You have the strength to run, and fight. So why, use that power to harm, and not to help?"

"...!" The second man turned tail, stopping shortly when he noticed the tip of Noire's Blade aimed at his heart. "You... Open your damn eyes and look around you!" A long silent pause came, as if the atmosphere had slammed down on the sound like a hammer of a thousand sins. "DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ANY-!"

The Tsundere couldn't tell if the blood moon, (an event a certain brunette boy was spouting about) had come, or if she saw bloodshed for the first time. She was speechless to say the least. "...huh...?"

"Like I said." Justice Heart lowered her fist, the scene becoming clearer in Noire's perspective. "Why should I care what happens to those with evil in their hearts?"

"N-Nisa...Wh-why did you...?"

" _Kill the evil_ , is all I have to say." The Heroine CPU's voice was low, soft like a summer breeze, but deep like an endless ocean. Time seemed to slow in that instance, the weight of death on Noire's mind.

* * *

 _"...killing a man isn't easy. The fear of getting used to the blood may be the worst fear in the world."_

* * *

She couldn't understand this situation, Nisa, the Heroine of Justice who apprehended countless evil-doers, and made mistakes. An innocent girl who even helped the demons if it meant saving lives in the long run. The Heroine who would never fight unless she knew the motives of either side, and knew which weighed more in the balance of the world. Was this the same Nisa? Nothing made sense, this world didn't make sense, nor did MAGES.'s invention.

"You're so quiet all of a sudden." Nisa spoke after a few moments of silence, medicine in hand. "I think you should go take a shower. You can use mine if you want, I need to return this medicine." She gestured with her hand, silence a reply to it.

* * *

"Hello, Compa." A voice spoke up.

"Hi, my best friend~" Compa replied, the cave still dimly lit. In reality, she couldn't tell where her best friend was standing, but it didn't matter. "Iffy is taking a short nap, so we can start without her."

"...gotcha." A pause, the fear of the unknown settling in. "I'm sure you know why I called both of you out, but it seems you're going to be my first... _test subject_ for now."

"Of course, I'm your best friend, right~?"

"You're the same as always with that attitude, Compa. Never change, Compa, never change."

"I promise you I won't. Besides..." The CPU trailed off, footsteps being heard from behind her. "I love watching you experiment with my favorite two feelings~"

"Hope...and Despair."

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***Love-chan; IF's Japanese name is Ai-chan, "Ai" meaning "Love"**

 **Well, this was a doozy.**

 **Hey my OutCasts, sorry for the hiatus, some events transpired and I got stuck in a situation where I couldn't work. Sadly, I couldn't put in the time to draft anything early because of reasons, and I promise you, I will be getting back into the groove of things soon, but just bare with me for a bit as I get my life back in check first. I promise, I'll have NIS out this weekend with Draco, and another CD chapter following it on Monday/Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hrgh!" IF slammed her Qatar into Compa's weapon, still unable to be made out in the dark cave. "Back off, this is my meeting!"

"Oh come, you know I got the same letter..." Compa replied softly, her hands slightly quivering from the force IF was exerting.

The brunette CPU was having none of it, forcing herself forward with two thrusters protruding from her back. The flames roared to life, illuminating the large room that the cave bore into. "Pierce through!" In those moments of light, she could see clearly. Compa's body was completely covered from the neck down in a metallic substance, a pink-ish tint to it. There were a few strain marks in her face, a visible cut across her cheek. Her hair was long, grown out instead of the short curled hair she once kept well. "Hrrrgh!" IF forced Compa back, the pinkette's heels digging into the ground drew long skid marks until they slammed into a wall. During the push, IF saw her best friend, her figure just standing barely out of the way of the light, shadows twisting around her. A soft smile was exchanged between the two of them, before she devoted her everything to piercing through her ex-best friend's comically large needle.

"Chaos Heart."

"Come on, Iffy, I know you're not going your all~"

"Compile Heart!"

"Oh, you wanna try me? I'll show you what I can do!"

"IFFY!"

"Ooh~ I'm so sca~red."

"COMPA!"

"UFAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Skill: Burni-**

"ENOUGH!" The girl shouted, grabbing both CPUs by the collar. One single swift motion was all she needed to subdue both of them, pinning both to the ground with one hand on each. "Stop it, guy! You're both friends!"

"Ahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA! Friends with that monster? That kills me." A small murderous intent grew in the light blue eyes of IF, tainted with the lust of blood, and cast into the pit of darkness.

"..." A small shadow cast over the third girl's face, her eyes covered by her long violet-purple hair. "I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I need to say it, but I feel responsible."

"..." A long solemn silence came from the trio, as the two CPUs simply nodded to each other as if calling a truce. "Don't apologize, those are just words after all~"

"You've done more than enough to prove that you're sorry, so please don't apologize anymore." A small hug was exchanged between the trio. "So, what was it that you called us out here for?"

"Well, I was hoping we could hang out again, just for old time's sake. We haven't all hung out since you became CPUs..."

"Sure, I don't have anything to do now. I finished all of my work." IF lowered to the ground again, no longer hovering above the ground.

"Of course, I can leave my _special_ work for my workers~"

* * *

The Tsundere Goddess simply let her mind loose as she lowered herself into the water, the heat warming her body. 'Ah... I want to go home...' Thoughts began to finally catch up as she finally found the time to relax. 'Uni... Are you taking care of Lastation for me? Sorry, but your Sis is going to be gone for a little while. I promise, I'll be back. I'm sure MAGES. is working hard to fix her machine... She'd do anything in the name of science, after all.' Her thoughts shifted again, the nightmare from earlier engraved into her mind. 'That feeling of despair, that darkness that even destroyed the air around it... Just what was that?' Diving down to submerge her head, Noire simply let her mind wander a bit in the emptiness of the water, a short lesson she learned from a certain brunette boy coming back to mind. 'Be one with yourself... Your blade is this water, and your body is the hilt...' The dream began to rise again, the breath-thieving feeling of suffocation returning again as the CPU; Black left her body to float back to the top of the water, her eyes set on recreating that scene. 'Your face... It's in pain, so much pain... Place down your sword, your steel and cry. But you won't, won't you? Your soul is steeled to be the blade that you hold...' Opening her eyes again, the Tsundere looked to the brightly lit ceiling with a forlorn look. "I promise... I'll save you if it goes that far..."

"Save who? Is my help needed?"

Noire jolted out of the bathtub, seeing a masculine figure behind the tinted glass screen. "U-uh... D-don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"You're acting weird..." Nisa pulled the screen over, a towel wrapped around her rather flat figure. "But if it's really nothing, then I won't push for it."

* * *

"Uni, don't forget to take those papers down to the conference room!"

"R-Right!"

"Bring me back a coffee, please?"

"I'll do my best! The usual, right?"

"Yeah, you know the drill!"

The Candidate; Black was simply exhausted, her sister made all of this look easy. But instead, this was full of jargon she couldn't comprehend sometimes, and was glad she enlisted help from a close friend. 'Sis... Where are you? Neptune promised that you'd be back soon, but how soon is soon?'

"UNI!"

"R-RIGHT!"

* * *

 **A/-**

"HIYAH!"

 **OW! What the heck, Nisa?!**

"That's what you get for calling my figure flat! A Hero-!"

 **SECURITY!  
** **...ok, good, she's gone now. Argh, that's gonna leave a scar my sister isn't going to like.**

 **Sorry this is kinda late, but better late than never, right? I woke a bit late for school so I'm posting this in study. I'm loving the support on this story so far, so thank you guys so much! We've already broken 2k views!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh?" The man simply smirked, a large malice dancing in his eyes, fixed straight on the screen. "Ufufu...UFUAHAHAHAHA!" Throwing his head back into a large cackle, his hair flipped back wildly, his research finally complete. "I see... Finally... My Master, your findings will not be in vain. I promised you that, and I'm about to prove those words truth..." Oh the feeling was glorious, a rush of adrenaline surged, pushing his body to truck on through the jargon on the screen. "A dimension without a need for Goddesses... It won't be long now, before one true deity rules them all...!"

* * *

Uni collapsed onto her bed, exhaustion ruling her body and sleep seducing her to follow it. She closed her eyes for one second, only to be jolted awake by the light of the sun. One whole night had already passed in the blink of an eye. A soft groan erupted from her mouth as she sat up, her clock reading "7:23AM." She hopped off her bed, finding solace in the shower for a few minutes as she woke herself up. After freshening up, she opened the door to the office, only to find a certain brunette helper already sitting there. "Wh-!"

"No need, Uni. Just get me a coffee and lend me a hand."

"Wai-! Were you up all night?!"

"Yeah, pretty much." The brunette sighed, pushing away from the desk. "I brought some work from my place to work on in between Lastation's work, so I'm not completely burned out on Lastation."

"Th-thank yo-"

"Just get me a coffee, I'm tired." The helper waved off the Candidate; Black, rubbing fatigue out of their eyes.

"The usual, right?"

"Three shots of energy this time, I need a heavier dose today."

"R-right!" The door closed softly behind the girl, her pigtails lagging softly behind her.

"..." The helper pushed back their unkept brown hair, tucking it behind an ear. "Noire... Where are you? I need a dose of you..."

* * *

"Say, Nisa..."

"Yeah, Noire?"

"What happened to the other CPUs? I mean..." She sunk her shoulders into the water. "I haven't really seen any word of them, are you the only one?"

"..." A soft silence came from the Heroine. "Well, there's Chaos Heart, Compile Heart, and the one more that I've never met, so I don't remember her name."

'Tread carefully.' Noire took notice of the CPU's slight scowl as she washed herself. "Chaos Heart and Compile Heart? You don't seem friendly with those two."

"We used to be friends, not anymore though..." A forlorn look stretching past the walls that enclosed them masked Nisa's face, a soft smile slowly rising. "That's a story for another time."

Again, Noire made a mental note to the question dodge. Reading Nisa's face was hard, especially doing so secretly. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she got out of the bathtub, pulling a towel over her body. "I'm getting out first, I've soaked for long enough."

"Kay~"

* * *

The three girls wandered the forests, quietly sneaking around monsters just barely within agro range. They simply communicated through eye contact, hand signals, and simply gestures whether it be with their heads or bodies. Compile Heart felt waves of pleasure rush over her every-time they came very close to a monster, despair filling her system with a very...bittersweet taste to it. This was what they always did for fun, even before they became CPUs, especially before they became CPUs. Chaos Heart simply loved to taunt the monsters that were too far away for them to be noticed, throwing rocks, or shouting if there were no others around. Where there was insanity, there was fun to be had. But it all came to this final girl, the third one who could single-handedly take down both of the CPUs next to her. The one who could proudly call these two her friends. And she loved every second being with them, ever since she met them on a fateful day, on that fateful night of chaos, they were bound together, even if she had to give up something dear to her. Something that might've killed if it wasn't for something so big, so massive that it changed the definition of this world. And she never regretted it for a single moment in her life. Even if she could rewrite history, rewrite any second, and was forced into that moment, her answer would still be the very same.

* * *

"I don't want to watch this world suffer."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **You know... Writer's Block freaking sucks.**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter this week, I've been in kind of a slump, but I promise I'll make this up. If anything, shorter chapters might be better because it leaves more room for people to theorize (which I got a few theorists here0 and I want to see how many people can pick up on all of the little details X3**


	7. Chapter 7

'First thing's first, I gotta find...' The Tsundere turned the corner, a comedically large set of oaken doors just ahead of her. 'Library.' Knowing exactly what to do, she made soft sprint to the doors, an unkept plaque next to the doors reading "Lib/ry" with a large scratch mark in it. Ignoring that, Noire burst into it, seeing a dreadful scene before her. Books were thrown around, various pages from them torn to shreds, all destroyed. Within that mess, her eyes set on a table of computers, still hooked up. Unable to see the screens from where she was, the girl simply scanned the room quickly for any forms of life, only to find nothing. Navigating around the mess, the Tsundere's fingers found their way to the power switch for the first computer, no response. The second blinked to life, but had no connection to any form of networking source. The third computer's screen was cracked, and lost all color. 'Come on...work with me!' The fourth one sprung to life, a login screen greeted her. She tried to input the user and password for her own computer, only to be rejected. "Tch..." She tried Uni's, which also failed. After burning through a couple of accounts, Noire's thoughts crossed to use a certain brunette boy's account. "Username 4510471...Password Daikenki...!" The computer logged on, multiple files welcoming Noire with a soft bittersweet taste in her mouth. She was on his account, virtually watching him work at this point.

 **User: Get off of my computer.  
I'm not afraid to take you down with me.**

 **Noire: Wait!**

 **User: Noire...?  
As in...**

"I finally got through to you..." Her heart felt ready to explode, rocketing up into her throat.

 **Noire: Yes.**

 **User: If that's true, then...  
What was the last thing you told me?**

Noire wrote the very words they exchanged, right before they left each others' sides again, turning back into competitors, and yet, they still shared so much more.

 **User: Noire, MAGES. and Neptune are working on a new machine.  
** **Don't worry about Uni, I'm here helping her out with your work.**

* * *

The helper let a soft smile stretch across their face, chuckling quietly to themselves. She was ok, Noire was perfectly fine. No need for tears, no need to worry too much anymore. As if a huge weight were broken, the helper simply pushed away from their computer, allowing the girl to assume full control of his computer. "I'm glad...you're ok."

* * *

Immediately, Noire went to work, minimizing all other programs. She used the internet browser on the computer, looking for as many articles as she could related to the computer she was using, and working backwards from there. Having no idea what dimension she was in hindered her search, but she ruled out many of them. "Found it!" Clicking on "CreationDimension" she found herself on an old webpage, a news article on it.

 _"Old CPUs gone missing, the appearance of new CPUs."_

'New?'

"Noire?" Nisa stood there at the door, leaning against the framework of it. "What're you looking at?"

"Nisa... Did I go missing four months ago?"

"What do you mean? You only just came yesterday."

"I mean, did the 'Me' of this dimension go missing four months ago?"

"...I guess you found that article, huh?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Nisa...?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to the 'Me' of this world?"

"...why should I answer the nosy evil who poked their nose somewhere it didn't belong? I put work into creating this town! Into protecting the civilians! And you...You stuck your nose where it didn't belong!" A wind imitating that of a fire wrapped around the bluenette, her eyes beginning to shift colors.

'Here it comes, she's devolving!' Noire drew her blade, stepping backwards a few steps. "Come on, Nisa... You know I don't want to fight."

 **Skill: Gaea Edge**

* * *

The helper saw the sudden silence and pause, noting that this article was on the screen. Alarmed, they tapped into the source of the other computer, finding a completely new dimension in the process. "Noire!" The helper hacked their way into the computer on the other side, finding a video source, they opened it up, only to see something beyond their belief. Instantly, the helper jolted out of their seat, grabbing the black trench coat hung on the coat rack to the side. "Sorry, Uni, I got something to attend to!" The shout came as they passed the small girl, grabbing the coffee out of her hand.

"W-Wait, Chisaku!"

The brunette boy burst out onto the balcony, his keys in hand. Pressing a button, he jumped off the railing, hearing a roar from a motor slowly grow louder as it drew closer. He landed right on his motorcycle, jamming the keys in and turning himself, a holographic screen coming up with a phone on it. "MAGES.!"

"Why hello there, assistant of my assistant."

"I'm coming over, now. I'll be there in an hour."

"Impatient, I see. Come, it's almost done."

"Nepu...I'm tired...!"

"And didn't you say you wanted to save Noire, Neptune?" MAGES.'s face held a soft smug smirk.

"B-But...!"

"I'm coming over, Neptune. Tell the soldiers to open up the port for me, I'm not stopping until I get there." The engine roared over the call as the boy rode right off the island of Lastation, beginning to cross the ocean. "Understand me?"

"B-But...!"

"NOT BUTS!"

"ROGER!"

* * *

"Ho...?" The CPU licked her lips, a wide smirk crossing it. "I see, continue your work, Doctor Mayu..." She simply listened to the voice of the man on the other side, somehow it soothed her. "Oh? Already? Huh... I guess I'll welcome our little guest~"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Post Edit: HOLY CRAP I AM UPLOADING EARLY FOR ONCE :D**

 **One thing I'm surprised about is no one gave me a firm answer on if Chisaku was canon or not. It was always a guess, or a question. I'm glad some of you picked up on Chisaku's one-liner on death, or even the allusion to Chisaku's dream...**

 **Even then, "brunette helper" should've been a dead giveaway.**

 **But either way, thanks so much for the support on this series, been loving it so much :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The motorcycle's engine let out a large bellow as it pulled into the ports of Planeptune, weaving through the crowds of onlookers, fishers, and merchants. Chisaku made a sharp turn, now coming into a more urban portion of town. He slammed on the breaks, turning to slow himself to a complete halt mere footsteps from the inventor's house, charging into the house quickly after locking the vehicle to a stand. He rushed up the steps, bursting through the doors. "Machine, on, now."

"Ne-!"

"No time!"

"My, my, quite hasty now, aren't you?" MAGES. simply smiled, her hands already sliding over the on button. The hunk of scrap metal roared to life, a small rip beginning to open.

That was all he needed, Chisaku dove into it, letting the hole enlarge itself as he fell headfirst into a new dimension.

* * *

 **Skill: Torneraid Sword**

 **Skill: Justice Slammer**

Steel clashed with a metallic substance, Noire's blade meeting a steeled knuckle from Nisa. A great trade-off of knockback ensued, the two flying into worn out library shelves. With a loud crash of papers and covers flying into the sky in the most cliché of fashions, they instantly got up to charge in again. This time, Noire's eyes were trained on Nisa's form of movement, remembering when she had to subdue an angered Nisa when "Justice was being served unlike batteries" in an argument that occurred back in Lastation such a long time ago. But despite how long it had been, the Tsundere could see it all, every small movement mirrored that of the Nisa she knew. For a moment, Noire had wished her Nisa could also be a CPU, but that might cause the very form that clashed weapons with her, even if it meant a fight to the death.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" Nisa shouted, delivering a high roundhouse kick to the side of the girl's head.

Noire slammed onto the ground, using an Ukemi technique a certain brunette boy taught her to roll away to disperse the damage over a wider surface area. She slashed for Nisa's legs, cutting into the metal that surrounded the majority of her lower body. Small fragments dispersed into the air from the gash mark, only to refill itself shortly afterwards. "Tch...!" Time was running out, she was too far away from the Sharicite, exhaustion began to taunt her, and transforming was way out of the question. She turned to defense, carefully blocking or parrying each approach. 'Come on... Come on...!'

'She's panicking? How fitting of evil.' One solid punch came out, stopped midway as her other fist flew forward, lodging itself in Noire's gut.

"That's...dirty...!"

"Why should I play fair if all you've done was play dirty?"

"Stooping to the level of your enemy...sounds like something only evil would do." It wasn't much, but stalling for time to rest was better than anything. The girl took two steps back, her legs staggering as it tried to keep her standing. "If you're truly a Heroine, then why did you drop down like that?"

"...!" A nerve visibly stricken, Nisa's body began to be warped into a cold, unforgiving aura.

* * *

"Nepu!"

"Oh, hey, Neptune." Chisaku calmly replied, free-falling close to the Goddess; Purple. His hair flew in the rushing wind, black trench coat and messenger bag trailing him in the wind.

"Hi there-oh wait, that's not right, we're falling!"

"Oh, you're being the straight woman for once."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's like a part-time thing-again, not the time!" The ground grew dangerously close, virtually feet away. "AWAWAWAWAWAWA!"

"...!" The brunette boy forced his body to spin, his right hand grabbing an extended foot. It felt hard, metallic even as he clenched it. The force pushed him flying back, his eyes unable to see clearly from the blazing sun.

"Nepu! Don't leave me!"

"Why hello there~" The figure cooed in a sing-song voice. "Would you mind getting your hand off my foot?"

'That voice?' Chisaku replied with a soft smirk. "Why don't you get your foot off my hand?" His hand jerked violently to the side, twisting the figure's ankle as the two slammed into the ground. The brunette boy was the first up. 'It's...!'

"Ouchies, that hurt..."

"You...you're...!"

"Hi, hi! It's everyone's favorite idol that's out of this world, 5pb.!" The girl smiled, bringing a 'V' sign from her index and middle finger up close to her face. She winked, bringing attention to her bright sky blue eyes, with that cursed symbol replacing her pupils.

* * *

"Ukuku...ufuahahahahahaha!" The doctor threw his head back, enjoying a loud cackle. "Oh, he's everything I hoped he would be! Come, vessel, show me what you can do!"

"Remember, if things get too hairy, I'm backing out."

"But of course, losing you would destroy all the work we drove to complete. We cannot afford it, so I will step in if need be."

"Dr., I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry, the Heroine Bitch is still entertained with _her_ , so we should be fine."

"Mm..."

* * *

"Understood."

"What's understood?" Chisaku asked, sword in hand. The blade began emanating an angered pulse, warping in a soft red hue.

"Oh, don't worry~" The CPU Idol smirked, licking her lips softly. "My songs will fill you with energy after you die, so I can kill you..." Her eyes pierced Chisaku's steeled soul, injecting a poison into his system. "Over, and over again~!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And so...it begins...**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **Well, it looks like those theories I got from some of you are either debunked or confirmed. Now all that's left is...**

 **Huh? Sav needs me to do what?**

 **I know, but still! I told him...ugh.**

 **Alright, I better get online, I need to help my Guild Leader out on the way to school. Seeya guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

5pb. opened the fight, swinging her guitar around to hit the boy. He parried, closing the distance between the two, hand now placed on the CPU's stomach.

 **Skill: Lightning Orb**

A shock ripped straight up the CPU's spine, causing her to stagger back for a moment, but that was all Chisaku needed. "Don't take your eyes off me now!" He swung his sword forward, slashing horizontally across the Idol's torso. Now having a closer look, nearly her entire body was covered in a metallic suit of tech, all of it. It was colored black with white vertical stripes, pink surrounded the pads that protected her knees, elbows, shoulders and wrists. Her headphones had small devilish wings sprouting from them, bringing out her eyes which shined a bright blue. 'That cursed symbol...!' He watched 5pb. retreat backwards, a smirk forming on his face. "Gotcha~"

 **Skill: Cross Combination**

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

The Planeptunian CPU, who wasn't in her HDD, closed in from behind, katana in hand. The Neptune and Chisaku combo surrounded the idol, swinging wildly at their target, who danced nimbly as if to taunt them. "What's wrong?" Her hand strummed the guitar, a jarring chord echoing around them. "Can't see clearly~?"

 **Skill: Agro Castor**

The brunette boy could only guess what was about to happen, he retreated back with a jump, landing softly a few feet away. His eyes made their way over to Neptune quickly, seeing that she was safe. His eyes shot back, seeing a shockwave emit from 5pb.'s guitar. Chisaku cut his left arm, blood spilling from it as the shockwave passed, no effect affecting him.

 **Skill: Critical Edge**

Before anything could register, he saw Neptune's blade uppercut slash him into the air, now defenseless without any grounding. The attack snapped him to sentience, knowing what was coming. "Aegis!" The orange shield came up, the purplenette slashing horizontally through it, her momentum landed her feet away. "I see..."

"Oh? You're not affected by my illusions?" 5pb. inquired, slightly confused.

"A siren who projects a different reality..." Chisaku's blade clashed with the CPU of Planeptune's, her eyes devoid of light. "...who relies on a scapegoat, I won't lose to something so weak."

"Like a human could beat a Goddess alone, especially with another Goddess on her side." The idol cooed as Chisaku took note of that line.

" _Human_?" Venom wrapped the word, as if he were laughing. "I'm not a human." The brunette boy grabbed Neptune's arm, pushing her down to the ground, lightly cutting her cheek.

"If you're not a human, then what are you? Do you not have a human brain? Heart? Appearance?" The Idol CPU simply smirked maliciously, licking her lips delicately.

"Nepu? Huh? Wh-what was I doing?"

Getting up, Chisaku dropped his blade on the ground, it dematerialized. "Remember these words, Idol." His hair began to float slightly, his jacket doing the same. "Me? I'm... Nothing but a goddamn OutCast!" A bright light warped his body, a small holographic screen opening in front of him.

* * *

A bone-shattering feeling came from Noire's legs as she landed feet first, even with the correct posture. She rolled forward, the momentum and adrenaline keeping her moving from the storm passing behind her. She didn't have time, she couldn't reach the Sharicite, it was too far away. 'Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?'

" **Get over here...** " The menacing force of a voice came form behind, sounds of movement closing in. " **I'll give you judgement!** "

Casting her pride into darkness, she lowered her head, pushing faster than she ever ran before. Mid-sprint, she made a sharp turn, hoping it would stagger Nisa's advances.

" **As if that'll lose me...** " The storm was even closer from before, the darkness about to envelop the Goddess...

Before that light pierced the darkness.

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" The trio of girls stumbled out of the forest, laughing at how much of a mess each other looked. The purplenette was covered head to toe with random leaves and twigs, her white hoodie's left sleeve ripped. The Nurse CPU had her hair all over the place, no longer looking as if it were unkept, no longer a prized possession. The CPU of Chaos was no better, her entire jacket missing, lost to the dangerous monsters of the forest. "That was awesome!"

"Yes it was~" Compile Heart replied ecstatically, closing her eyes as if by reflex.

IF simply nodded, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked up, meeting the gaze of the two before being interrupted, by a large blinding light not too far from where they were. "Wha-?!"

"Eh?!"

"This light!" Shielding their eyes, the trio knew this light, this bright light that signaled a CPU's first transformation. Something that hadn't been seen for a full decade. As if unanimously agreed, the three made a break for it, rushing to where that light came from.

* * *

She couldn't, no, it was more of wouldn't believe her eyes. It had been a full decade since she last saw a light this bright, and that was her own light that shone this bright. Reality escaped her, but this time, reality wasn't letting her go. It grabbed her by the neck, a smirk across its face as it dug talons into her throat, choking her. Those red talons seemed to be a completely new force, feeding off of some power never seen before.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here it comes...  
**

 **Chisaku's here to kick ass, and take names.**

 **And he only needs one name** **.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Me? I'm... Nothing but a goddamn OutCast!" Chisaku's body burst into a blinding light, as a new set of clothing materialized. His hair first lightened, a red hue glowing as a streak of white ran down the front, splitting his hair into two distinct red colors. A tight black suit covered all of his body, metallic gauntlets warping his fingers into talons, a soft gray coloring. Red sabatons replaced his sneakers, a light chain-mail-like set of armor wrapping his upper and lower body. As the coloring set in, six large wings protruded from his back, all mimicking that of a Dragoon's suit of armor. The light dispersed, wrapping fondly back into the wings on Chisaku's back which twitched, stretching out to cover a portion of the air. Without any warning, his right arm shot out, talons clutching around the idol's neck. His light blue eyes were cold, devoid of feeling as it stared into another set of light blue eyes which were scared, paralyzed. A soft smirk grew across the male CPU's face, digging the talons deeper in.

"Kh..." Struggling to breath, struggling to even process what was going on, 5pb. clawed at the boy's hand, to no avail from the gauntlets on them. This shouldn't be happening... There was no way there could be a male CPU! And yet, here one was, trying to kill her. Even still, she couldn't help but smirk, couldn't help but let malice fill her mouth every second air was leaving it. He was right, their work was cut out for them.

"5pb.!"

"Hands off her!"

Chisaku dropped the CPU as he retreated back, two weapons aimed for his head missing by inches. In the split second, time seemed to slow, the boy recognizing these two from the games he played. Reminded of his past, he shook off his regrets once again, drawing his blade. The blade that Chian gave him no longer was gripped in his hand, instead, it was a red Broadsword, the handguard curving up and inwards towards the blade. A gem set in the center of the guard, dull and pitch black. Raising it at the three CPUs, his face softened slightly. "Compa, IF, 5pb... 3v1, eh?"

"Don't count me out just yet, Chisaku." Purple Heart smiled, brandishing her katana. A soft red tint came from Neptune's wings.

"Oh, so you tapped into my Shares too." The boy joked, the gem in his sword shifting to a soft pink color.

"Sorry, but I couldn't just sit still while you fought these three alone." She replied with an acknowledging smile.

"Let's do this." Chisaku stated firmly, his face hardening.

"I have your back." The CPU; Purple added.

"I'll play with you~" Compile Heart answered in a sing-song voice.

"Ufufu... Two fodder enemies." Chaos Heart raised her Qatars.

"Everyone's favorite Musical Heart has her turn to shine now." Musical Heart simply winked.

* * *

That light, the one light she knew exactly who it was. It was way too obvious who it was to not know, and it was close. No, not it, _he_ , Chisaku was close! If he was close, then that meant exactly what she needed, a way home and Shares she could use. But the first problem was finding her way to him. She felt the Share Power from close enough, but she was still outside the radius. Even still, she had to keep moving. The flash stunned Nisa for long enough, she had a head start over her. But it sure as hell wasn't enough. "Kh...!" Sucking up her fatigue, adrenaline pushing her faster, the storm brewing behind her broke through obstacle after obstacle.

" **You first, then that light!** " The transformation was enough to stall, but this time, there wasn't any chance she wanted to take. A close friend from another world on the path of evil, and a light from a new CPU, those two together would wipe her out first. Nisa couldn't take any chance.

 **Skill: AE_P**

In a single second, Justice Heart was on Noire's back, fist raised and at the ready. A red glow wrapped the first, the aura assuming to form of a Dragon. "Goodbye...!"

The Tsundere whipped around, seeing the impending attack, all she could do was close her eyes, knowing that this may as well be the last hit she could take. She took too much damage so far, this might be the end. As if knowing so, Noire braced herself for the impact, only to feel nothing hard slamming into her. She landed softly on the ground, looking back towards Nisa, seeing something beyond her own belief.

"Yo, Princess, sorry to keep you waiting. This is gonna get a little rough, so hang out tight. It'll be over in a flash." Chisaku smiled wide, his red hair in a mess above his head. Soon, it faded as his face jerked forward to Justice Heart, a frigid and menacing face meeting a face in disbelief.

"A Male...CPU...?" Staggering back, the anger and adrenaline was gone, mouth wide as she gaped.

"...you're not even worth my time." Provoking her snarkily (that's totally a word, guys), the male CPU picked up the Tsundere, his wings twitching slightly. "Goodbye." With a single word, the two disappeared into the sky, flying faster than the human eyes could perceive.

"W-Wait, Chisaku!" Noire shouted, her cheeks flushed red. "At least let me fly on my own!"

"Aww, but I wanted to carry my princess..." Chisaku jestered, making a sharp turn. "Sorry, but you're going to have to deal with it for just a moment. There's somewhere we need to be first."

"B-but..."

"Is it really that embarrassing for someone close to you to hold you bridal style?"

"...b-baka..."

The Male CPU softly chuckled. "Well, get used to it... It'll be our turn soon." The redhead stopped abruptly, his momentum shifting to a downwards motion. "Transform, now."

"Wha-?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **JESUS FLIPPING CHRIST FIERYSHIPPING SHTAHP SNIPING SO MANY DETAILS.  
You basically summed up everything that this fanfic has going for it every chapter, the only reason why I can't let your reviews through.**

 **In all seriousness... It's time to go to war, boys!**

 **Fun Fact: The Oculus Rift sends some of its more notoriously played games in the red spectrum, can you guess why?  
Aggression, since they're FPS games. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chisaku and Noire dropped down, both in their HDD forms. A soft smile came from Chisaku, noticing the soft red tint behind Noire's wings. It was a nice contrast, blue and red together. Despite him wishing that he could admire Noire for a bit longer, instead, he brought his hand up, sword materializing in it. His left hand twitched.

Black Heart nodded, knowing exactly what that twitch meant. She silently maneuvered around the fight, resisting the urge to spring out right away.

Purple Heart saw the shine of the blades in the corner of her eye, a wave of relief rushing over her. Chisaku and Noire made it, she could relax a bit. "...it's time to end this."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Musical Heart asked, wrath dancing on her tongue. "Are you surrendering?"

"No, but you should." The male CPU scoffed, raising his sword. "Neptune, let's do this."

"Right!"

"Compa, I'll be relying on you." IF said, rushing forward.

"Your opponent is me!" Noire shouted, flying out of the shrubs. Her blade met Qatars, a look on Chaos Heart's face that screamed absurdity. There shouldn't be a way that she would be done with Nisa. And yet, there she was, the Goddess of Black Regality appeared.

 **EXE Drive: Mind Trick**

"Let's see if you can keep up." A soft aura formed in the redhead's eyes, the blue glowing brighter compared to the other CPUs. A gun materialized in his left hand, sword still in right. With a large 'boom' resonating through the area, Chisaku lunged at the three Goddesses of the CreationDimension, an ominous aura enveloping his sword. As if the darkness of the sword eclipsed the sun, the scenery went pitch black, worst than an eclipse without electricity, a paradox of darkness.

"What...?" IF stepped back, having lost sight of Noire.

"KYAAAA!"

"Compa!"

"You're next." Chisaku said softly, the darkness spitting him out, soft branches beginning to come back into view around him. "Any last words?"

"Kh...!" Chaos Heart held her Qatars up, ready to strike at the slightest movement.

'Tension? High. Focus? On my gun.' The redheaded CPU simply followed the gaze of the CPU in front of him, a soft smirk emerging. He dashed forward, dropping his gun on the ground. Down dropped his sword moments after, the distance between the two mere inches.

 _*Crack*_

Chisaku's hands slammed together, producing a loud noise, snapping the tension of the girl in front of him. A satisfying wave of relief rushed over him as he watched IF plummet to the ground. 'A simple nekodamashi, snaps the opponent out of their kill-zone, since they're scared of being killed.' Slowly stepping closer, he slit her cheek softly, listening to her yelp in pain before her HDD disengaged. The darkness welcomed him, beckoning him back into it. But instead, he took a step forward, as if refusing his instincts. As he stepped forward, it dissipated, leaving three female CPUs lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Kh...!" 5pb. was up, her weight shifted onto her left leg.

The boy whipped around, his eyes locking with the idol's eyes. A short stare-down stayed, Chisaku's focus shifting down to the gun in her hand. "...not bad, already over the shock."

Her mouth opened, revealing a bloody tongue. "I know all about your little _tricks_ ~"

"I see..." His weapons rematerialized, Neptune and Noire circling around the CreationDimension CPU. "But this ends here!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Descending from the skies in an ever so dramatic fashion, came Justice Heart, a smirk across her face.

"Yo, Nisa, been wondering where you were."

* * *

"Make sure you hit your target, don't miss it." The man said into his earpiece, his eyes glued onto his computer screen. "You have only one shot, take it and miss, and all of our work will fail."

"I'll hit it, Doctor. I have the heroine bitch to help me~"

"Make use of your abilities, Lyrica."

"Of course, Doctor. I am...well, this world's most famous songstress after all."

The voice on the other side stopped, the Doctor feeling the malice slowly creeping, lurking ever so slightly through the cracks of light in his lab. "Come, my pretty little vessel... My Master is waiting for you to listen..." Pushing up his glasses, his eyes closed, brunette hair draping down into his face, messy and unkept. "Come on... Show me your true power."

* * *

MAGES. would jump in, eager for the adventure, but instead opted to wait. Why? Because of plot reasons. Now go back to the story! "Mm... What an impatient writer, it seems."

* * *

"Hey, you, Male CPU."

"Yes, Nisa?"

"I'll grant you one chance, surrender now."

"Hmph, you're pretty cocky now, aren't you?"

"Said the one who is a new CPU."

"New? I've been around for over a year now." Chisaku smirked, noting down the words Justice Heart spoke. "So don't cut me off short just because I'm new to this world, Justice Heart."

"...commendable. Very well, what's your name?"

"Why? Wouldn't you be better off not knowing the name of someone you deemed evil?"

"I'd like to know the name of my adversary at the very least." She retorted with a soft smirk, a sense of respect in her eye. "I'm going to win either way, but might as well hear it while you still have your pride." And all respect for Nisa was just lost.

"Lord Red Heart. Don't forget it."

* * *

 ***Chisaku used Rock Smash*  
** **But nothing happened.**

 **Writer's block...in a special way.**

 **So, I started drafting this chapter, then scrapped it halfway through, and restarted. I redrafted this chapter at least 15 times, each time was worst than the last.  
As a writer, I didn't want to put out something I wasn't proud of, so I apologize it being a day or two late, but it's my passion, and if I don't feel like something is good enough, I will scrap it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sparks clashed crazily as CPUs flew at each other, a storm of malevolence from both sides whether it be anger or bloodlust. Steel on steel, it was evident that a stalemate loomed over the CPUs; Quintuplet. Compa and IF were still unconscious, much to Neptune's relief. It was quite the surprise then they appeared, she even wanted to go and hug them. Yell at them for fighting back, and wanted to say something...

But she knew. She knew that those two weren't the ones that she were friends with. They weren't the sweet boobalicious Compa, or the cool and collected Iffy from her own dimension. Losing herself in her thoughts, Purple Heart faltered, as they shifted to what the Nisa and 5pb. she knew were like.

"You're wide open!"

"Watch it!" A flash of light blinded Neptune, she staggered back as a shadow passed by in front of her as she lost her footing, landing in the arms of someone else. "You alright, Neptune?" Noire called, her voice from ahead.

"Careful now." Chisaku said, his voice coming from behind, two strong arms holding Neptune firmly. He pulled the Goddess up, turning back to his enemies.

Despite a few minutes having passed, Neptune's vision was still blurred, only able to make out faint shadows of presumably her allies and enemies. But there was one that seemed off. It was a figure with lilac-purple hair.

"Hello there, Neptune." A voice came from the direction of said figure, Purple Heart's vision starting to clear.

"No way..." Chisaku stepped back, a large complication now in his plan.

"You...!" A faint scent of fear drew from Black Heart, her sword faltering.

Vision now completely clear, Neptune gaped at the figure, absolutely shocked. "N-no..."

"What? So shocked over seeing me?" The figure drew closer, a soft malicious smirk drawing across her face. As she stepped forward, her weight shifted back and forth on each foot, her hips moving from side to side, drawing attention to her white hoodie, stopping dangerously short below her waist. Her lilac-purple hair was messy and unkept, but held down by two white D-Pad hairclips, a white chocker around her neck. In her right hand she held an oddly shaped gun, her left was a slender black Katana. "I'm you, and you are me." Looking up, C!Neptune's eyes glowed red, a large scar running across her left cheek.

"So that's what they meant by new CPUs... You stole their powers!" The redhead pieced together what little evidence he had, since Neptune being alive brought so much more to the table than fathomable.

"Stole? Oh no..." C!Neptune lunged, her Katana clashing with Purple Heart's blade. "I gave up my powers."

It may not have been apparent, nor very open, but she was shaking on the spot. Purple Heart knew those words all too well. She had only used the concept herself not too long ago. Whether her shaking was violent or subtle, it was noticed by two people. Especially by the person in front of her. "Y-you...!"

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" The purplette softly smirked, looking deep into her original's eyes. "Was it _that_ boy that you're remembering?"

"Get away from her!" Chisaku broke the clash, swiping vertically upwards at C!Neptune who simply skipped backwards.

She spun her sword, taunting, smirking, as if beckoning them in again. "Come on~" Nisa and 5pb. stepped beside her.

"I'll let you listen to everyone's favorite song~"

"Enough with the monologuing, I need not the words of a villain."

"Hmph... Why am I not surprised?" The redhead shrugged, spinning his sword in reply. Hearing a soft movement entering his side, a hand clasped his left hand, inter-tangling itself with his. "Ready, Princess?"

"Yeah, Chisaku." Noire simply smiled, before her face hardened.

"I... I can fight too." Neptune said, standing up again. "Don't count me out just yet." Her voice faltered, but her soul was filled with just that much more determination.

 _"I'll end this in one go!"_ Everyone shouted in unison, their eyes lighting up with fire.

 **EXE Drive: Maker's**

 **EXE Drive: Torneraid Combination**

Both parties of three lunged, their weapons glowing in a colorful aura. _"I won't lose here!"_

* * *

Neptune finally got up, her HDD form completely spent, vision blurry and head a mess. In a daze, she pushed herself up, despite still in a frenzy of fatigue, she could make out the crater off in the distance, smoke still burning from it. "Wha-?!"

A two hands covered her mouth and Noire's index finger was held up to her. "We escaped." She finally whispered after a few moments of awkward silence, the hands removing themselves from Neptune's mouth. "Before we could attack, our weapons collided and caused that explosion." Looking into the distance, the Tsundere clenched her fist. "Chisaku got us out of there, but he's in a bad state right now."

"Wh-where is he?"

"Resting right beside you, Lady of Purple." MAGES. said, carefully examining the wound on the brunette boy's torso. "Before he escaped with both of you in tow, it seems my sister in this world shot him."

The wound was small, but still bleeding. It swelled slightly, a dark red hue oozing from it. "Urgh..."

"Stay still, assistant of my assistant. For your shares are depleting rapidly."

"Then...why the hell...are we still...here? Why...not head...home?" Chisaku managed to grunt between heavy breaths, a bead of sweat beginning to trickle down his chest.

"Well... That's the problem. When I entered the machine, it left the portal up in the sky, where we must fly to get to it."

"Then we go...now." Forcing himself up, the boy grabbed his trench coat that was left folded to the side of him, his black shirt with white stripes torn apart.

"I advise we wait for nightfall, as _they_ are still searching for us." MAGES. warned, her hand on her staff.

"Alright, then what do we do about food? I'm starving."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Oh hey, the block broke for once and I got it out just barely in time.**

 **Replying to: smh tbh fam (what is this name?)  
** **Chisaku is not meant to be a Gary Stu. As I said at the beginning of this story, reading the TDF line would make light of this story very well.**

 **Replying to: No need names  
I sometimes do reply to reviews, but sometimes I'm just too busy to do so xD  
And the 5k words is hard, since I'm purposefully leaving it as brief as possible to make people theorize. Loving those, by the way, people.  
Especially what Sir Novelias said~**

 **Replying to: Sir Novelias  
Dude, AC doesn't own that idea. Sumo wrestling (and to a certain extant the Japanese) own that idea.  
And I like that theory. Now put it to the test, could it be Chisaku? Could it be someone else like Asashin or maybe even someone else we've yet to meet? ;)**

 **Replying to Slider No. 11  
Where are the other 10 Sliders? XD  
In all seriousness, I wanted to make the joke of "Magical Heart" (Ma-ji-ka-ru Ha-aa-to) with "Musical Heart" in the form of (Myu-ZHI-ka-ru Ha-aa-to).**


	13. Chapter 13

So close. They were so close to making it through the night, but in the darkness, came monsters on the prowl. They were surrounded, and this chance encounter caused another one, once again face to face with Musical Heart. "Oh, it seems my adorable little beasts found you~"

MAGES. held her breath, appalled at what her sister had become in this dimension. Holding up her staff, she hammered a hard glare, warning 5pb. "..."

"Oh, my dearest Sister... I've missed you so." The CPU's face softened, her grip on her guitar. "You came back... You're not dead after all..."

"Kh...!"

"Careful!" Noire's blade clashed with the heel of a boot. "Breaking reality... Chisaku was right, a Siren indeed."

"Fufu~ Looks like you just don't see the way your idol sees it."

"Idol?" The Tsundere scoffed softly, retreating back a few steps, eyes locked fiercely with the CPU. "You're nothing but a schizo, escaping reality and pulling others into it."

A moment of silence. A long, drawn out silence with a face of despair, as if waiting for another troped convention of evil's monologue. "Ufufu..." Muttering something under her breath, Musical Heart threw her head back in a loud maniacal cackle, slowly going more and more insane with each passing moment. "Escapism? You're damn right about that." Malice cried out, pupils being swallowed by the white around them, folding, twisting, concentrating, eradicate. "Prey on the worst aspects of human nature, show that you're the spear of justice in all of this."

"You wanted a fight?" MAGES. held her staff out, blocking Noire's path. "You'll get it."

"Dear Sister, leave those wenches behind and come with me... We can play like old times, and even have a little more fun with it~"

All urges resisted dropping her staff. Albeit insane, the CPU in front of her was still her sister. Someone she couldn't afford to hit. But even still, if she faltered here, it might not bode well for the CPUs.

"Oh? Looks like your resolve is falling." Slowly, the CPU drew closer, no longer hovering in the air but now on ground level, slightly taller than the mage from her high heels.

"Or so you thought…" Rage? Fear? Cornered? How would you describe a feeling that she couldn't grasp? MAGES. raised her staff, feeling a concentration of power surge through it. "Just because you're my sister of this realm, doesn't mean I will hold back!"

"I wouldn't want anything else, Sister. I expected more from you…" A lustful tone quietly slipped through, her eyes narrowing carefully. Large icicles erupted from the ground, pushing all intruders back, the CPU slowly advancing still. "Do you want to have a good time? I do~"

The bluenette gulped, her heart attacking her chest and lungs heavily. The first move had yet to break, not that she thought of. Which was odd, the relentless force that was exerted on Chisaku prior to him risking to get to... "Hrgh!" The mage took a sharp rock she found by her side, crushing it into her hand.

"Oh? As expected of my Dearest Sister." A knife soon appeared before her neck, 5pb. right behind her. "You broke it before I finished approaching, but you were still too slow to realize~" It pressed up softly, a barrier stopping it from cutting into flesh. "But too bad, a knife like this can't kill you...but..." A blood-lustful smile overtook her face, eyes narrowing until the dark red in them barely visible.

"Heh... Looks like you're still no different from my sister."

"Oh?"

The heel of MAGES.'s shoe lodged into 5pb.'s shin, forcing a short stagger.

 **Skill: Mechanical Paradox**

 **Skill: Conflagration Dust**

 **Skill: Shiver Beam**

All three skills concentrated at the tip of the bluenette's staff, a large condensed orb of magic sitting there, waiting be unleashed. "That you still play a bit too fair when you're fighting." Eruption, all that came from the orb was a flash of white before an explosion erupted.

* * *

 **[...]**

It was dark.

 **[...]**

Silence... Emptiness...

 **[...]**

A light.

 **[...AG...wa...p...]**

A voice. Echoed and muffled by what felt like millions of feet of water, calming, soothing, drowning.

 **[...ke...u...]**

Suffocating, but peaceful water. It was blissful, but not something that could be enjoyed for long.

* * *

"Wake up!"

"...!" MAGES. jolted awake, an arm on her chest holding her down.

"Don't move, you're in really bad shape." Chisaku said, panting heavily.

"I...what...?" She looked down, eyes locking with 5pb., human and with no aura of death around her.

"You took a really hard beating, Neptune, Noire, and Chisaku rushed you here." The singer began, wiping tears from her eyes.

A soft sigh came from the brunette boy, his breathing still not showing any signs of slowing. Visible beads of sweat trickled down his face. "I'll leave you two to sort things out." Stepping out of the room, the door closed quietly, Noire outside as if waiting for him. "Yo, Princess."

The Tsundere quietly walked up to him, poking him in the chest before he collapsed onto her. "You used too much share energy all at once, especially since we were stealing from it."

"Ahaha...don't talk, it hurts when you move too." Letting his body unnerve itself, wounds began to reopen, scars and scratches appearing. "That CPU...sure is...something...!"

"Idiot... You know that ether can't protect you..."

"Heh, but I swore an oath to protect you too."

"If you die, you break the oath, remember?"

"Didn't you read my instruction manual?" A soft cheesy smile came form Chisaku over Noire's shoulder. "I'm 50% reckless idiot, 50% strategist, 100% OutCast."

"Of course you are. I wouldn't want it any other way, Chisaku."

"I love you, Noire."

"Yeah. I love you too, Chisaku."

* * *

 **...**

 **Hear that?**

 **That's 15,000 people sighing in relief at Chisaku and Noire.**

 **Hear that too?**

 **That's the other 6.3 thousand people raging at me for not ending him up elsewhere.**


	14. Chapter 14

After the huge commotion in Lastation died out from the absence of Lady Black Heart and the conspiracies on whether or not Oculote was behind the disappearance or not had died out, the brunette boy found himself back in Planeptune, under a certain roof of a recently discharged patient, helping her clean up around her place. "So..."

"Yes, God; Oculote?"

"Chisaku is fine."

"Chisaku, a credit for your thoughts?"

"Let me get straight to the point." Setting down the stack of books that were in his hand, a soft cloud of dust erupted, causing him to cough a bit before the air cleared. "How did you know that CreationDimension's Neptune was your sister of that dimension?" It was slight, ever so miniscule that if he blinked, he might've missed it, but MAGES. twitched, giving him an answer.

"I see... That slipped out by accident, then." The bluenette replied cooly, slowly stepping back. A soft twirl in her step as she faced the machine that ripped them into the mess to begin with, dormant as if it were ne'er used. "..."

"..."

"...hmph..." As if acknowledging some part of herself, the mage nodded, her eyes closing softly. "You pick up on so many minute details, and it's very scary sometimes."

"You learn how to read body language after awhile, I still do those things myself." His hands idly reached for the pen on the table, twirling it between his index and middle finger. "And besides... I'm not one to keep quiet about things I want to know."

"Just because you _want_ to know doesn't mean you _should_ know."

"And with that logic, just because you have _nothing to hide_ doesn't mean you _shouldn't hide it_." Another moment of awkward silence, the two looking away from each other.

"Then allow me to question you."

"Sure."

"What happened with Goddess; Music and I?"

"Remember how we were waiting for nightfall?"

"Yes..."

* * *

The brunette boy groaned, sitting up again. His fingers ran over the bandages across his torso, the pain mostly subsiding. His eyes adjusted to the setting sun, an orange hue enveloping the soon to be dusk night. After muttering about some pain, Chisaku scanned the area, finding the two Goddesses keeping watch, the mage missing. "I'm up."

"Oh, you're awake?" Noire turned, smiling softly.

"Where's MAGES.?"

"Resting, we're keeping watch in case any stray monsters wander here."

"I see... Thanks, Noire. You can rest, I'll take over." As if silently agreeing, the Tsundere took a seat next to MAGES., as the swordsman rocketed into the trees for cover. "Neptune, I'll take a bird's eye."

"..."

''Neptune?"

"Oh, sorry! Was a little lost in thought... Not that I have anything to really think about, ahaha..." The purplette rubbed the back of her head, awkwardly shuffling in place. Her weight shifted back and forth between her right and left feet.

"Still bothered by what your counterpart said?" Chisaku inquired, after taking in a soft breath.

"Y-yeah..."

"About what?"

"She said that... She gave up her powers as a CPU, for someone she loved..."

"And you know who that _someone_ is, don't you?"

"M-maybe..."

Chisaku smiled, not a smirk or a smug one, nor was it a smile where he knew exactly what was going on. It was a genuine smile, one he hadn't had in a couple months. But he also knew that someone, very well. Although, that was a story for another time. The brunette boy felt his stomach lurch, empty from spending the full day without food. The caffeine from the morning coffee started to wear thin, a rush of fatigue settling as his eyes caught something in the distance. "You gotta be kidding me..." Dusk shrouded the small group, only to bring with it an opponent.

"Oh, I found you~"

* * *

"After she found us, you fell into her trance, knocking you out." Chisaku explained, leaning against a table, his hands pushing down on it for support. "We rushed out of there, but not after having to fight you, still under her trance."

"That explains the large gash in my left arm, Ether Breaker."

"Sorry, but in my defense you were about to blast Noire into bits."

"...I see. Well, it seems _our journey isn't over yet_ and it _has only begun_ here." MAGES. softly scoffed, letting the silence settle in between the two. "Thank you for helping me today, I will see to some things for now."

"I'll take my leave here, then."

The bluenette waited, the door opened and shut. She kept waiting, there were footsteps trailing off. And waited some more, a sigh was heard before a figure cloaked in shadow disappeared over the horizon. Just for good measure, she waited just a bit longer, utter silence now as the afternoon sun lazily crawled overhead. "I see... So he still hasn't noticed _that_ yet..."

"He hasn't? Good... Allow _it_ to grow a bit more."

"Understood, Docter..."

* * *

The man simply laid down the earpiece, his white hair hanging just above his glasses. "Ufufu... It's finally started." Strange markings began to glow on his skin, reforming, his hair beginning to regain its color. Eyes slowly reverted, as if restoring the body were as natural as it could be...

"I said it before, boy. This drama show isn't over."

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***Chisaku uses Winds of Courage***

 ***Chisaku unleashes Lethal Strikes***

 ***Chisaku's Bow glows in a heavenly light***

 ***Writer's Block takes 12,000 damage***

 ***Writer's Block takes 12,000 damage***

 ***Writer's Block takes 12,000 damage***

 ***Writer's Block takes 12,000 damage***

 ***Writer's Block takes 12,000 damage***

 ***Writer's Block takes 12,000 damage***

 ***Writer's Block has been defeated***

 **Finally... That took forever...**


	15. Chapter 15

The man simply laid down the earpiece, his white hair hanging just above his glasses. "Ufufu... It's finally started." Strange markings began to glow on his skin, reforming, his hair beginning to regain its color. Eyes slowly reverted, as if restoring the body were as natural as it could be...

"I said it before, boy. This drama show isn't over."

* * *

Chisaku sighed, leaning back into his chair in Oculote, his new home. A soft silence eased into the surroundings, enveloping the large room that was his bedroom. He hated sleeping in the Master Bedroom, it was bigger than the room he currently occupied, and the bed was massive in-it-of-itself. After a couple moments of logic based arguments, the Basilicom silently handed the keys to the guest room which he occupied. Throwing off his shirt, the brunette boy ran a hand through his hair, his near black eyes closing softly. "Zion."

A brunette boy smirked, his back leaned against the opposite side of the chair. "Yeah, kid?"

"You feel it too, don't you?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"I see..."

"No, you don't, you're not in here." Tapping his head, the split personality's smirk hardened, a straight face replaced it. "Listen to me, kid. Whatever was in that world, it's not over from there yet."

"..."

"All I'm saying is, watch carefully for what may have or will have happened." And with that, Zion disappeared, remerging his conscience with Chisaku's.

Sitting in silence again, the male CPU wandered in his thoughts, his eyes locking on small inconsistencies within the room. "What may have...or will have happened... Huh."

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"There's a visitor."

"Send them up."

* * *

"Chisaku?" Noire knocked on the pinewood door, said boy's nameplate plastered to the door.

"Pulling on a shirt, come in if you want."

She hesitated, debating whether or not if she wanted to see Chisaku shirtless. Then again, they had been going out for a couple months at this point, ever since Chisaku had began ruling over Oculote. She shouldn't be so embarrassed, right? Softly opening the door, determination filled her as she caught a glimpse of her boyfriend's somewhat scrawny build, skin closely sticking to the bones, his torso missing volume altogether, instead the skin wrapped around bones. "..."

"Sorry I look like this, I've uh..." The brunette boy put a hand on his chest, three black needles protruding from it as his hand drew close. "... The marks of _him_ have done this to me."

"Those needles... They look..." Noire's eyebrows raised, not in intrigue, nor in confusion. But it was fear, realization of what was just told that scared her.

"Noire?"

"Uni... Uni has those marks...!"

Chisaku's body tensed, things pieces of a puzzle dropped into place as a sudden realization hit him too. Uni had become more like him, more than he had intended her to. Those words at that time, when he had said those, were so ironically true that they were now scary. Frightening even, because she had survived death and lived to tell the tale like Chisaku. His left hand clenched, only to feel a hand softly hold it. Dark eyes locked with red, a softening expression taking over his as the couple simply stood in silence, losing themselves in each other's stares. That would be the case if Chisaku was a hopeless romantic, but instead he quietly hugged Noire. "I'll talk to him about it."

"Him?"

" _Him_ , yes." His voice steeled itself, but softened as he spoke again. "But enough about that, what's up, Princess?"

"Right, I was going to ask how you were, n-not that I... Well, I was worried about you." She turned away, face about as red as a cherry.

"...Thanks, Princess. I'll be alright. More importantly, how's the workload on your end?"

"Thanks to you and Uni, it was half of what I expected."

"Uni's a hard worker, huh? I wouldn't be surprised if you gave her a landmass to work with." Chisaku softly chuckled.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?'

"Let's...Let's sp-spend..." Noire's face flushed completely red, all she could do was bury her face closer into her boyfriend's chest.

"Sure, I'm all yours."

* * *

"..."

The brunette boy stepped forward, the scenery enveloped in a familiar white light that enclosed all obstructions off. Three needles protruded from his chest, going through even the red 'Here's to KGK*' shirt he wore. "Kronos."

"..." The robed figure turned, yellow eyes glowing underneath the hood. "Why hello there, boy." A feminine voice called, it was high, very young too. The figure stood just barely beneath the boy, a smile seen from underneath the shadow.

"You made a deal with Uni, didn't you?"

"Me? Oh no, you're talking about yourself." The figure pulled the hood back, two black pigtails falling out from it. "Or well, your avatar at the very least."

Chisaku's body tensed, staring Uni right back in the eyes. Only, this wasn't the Uni he knew, not the sweet and kind little girl her mentored. No, this was Kronos's avatar. One of them. "You did WHAT?"

"I didn't do anything~"

"I did." Another avatar stepped into view, his hood already off. Yellow eyes met dark, anger in one, pride in the other. "She's a very...charming, individual." He eyes glowed, a smile underneath the brown hair shined. "I wouldn't try that if I were you, I am the one who saved you, after all. Three times, no less."

"What do you want, Kronos?"

"Watch carefully the things around you, for trouble may be right below your head."

"..." Chisaku noted this in his head. "Why are you warning me?"

"There is little time for you... But not enough for me. You'll see... When time shows itself to you."

"Wait!" They were gone. Chisaku was back in his room, laying down next to his girlfriend, a CPU. Still locked in a world that he knew...  
Something was coming. Fast, hard, and without giving him time to rest from this last adventure.


	16. Chapter 16

**[...]**

 **Hey guys, Chisaku here, and as you can guess, that's all for now...  
Or maybe it's not all, and I'm just uploading this to prank you guys and there'll be another chapter next week. C:**

 **I had a lot of fun with this project, but it did end a bit abru-**

* * *

"Ufufu..." Nisa's soft smirk only grew wider as she looked from face to face of the three other present CPUs, and one former CPU in the room. "Well done, girls."

"The Doctor is pleased. What a fun time we had~!" Compa smiled softly, but nobody could feel warmth from this smile. As the dimly lit room consumed them, a dark void closing around them, the beings simply exchanged smiles.

"I'll see you in Hell... All of you." IF genuinely smiled, her eyes wide with pleasure. Softly, she began to chuckle, her body twitching slightly as she did.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." A figure entered the room, his voice deep and refined. He took of the glasses that were donned on his face, throwing them on the ground to be crushed by his foot as he stepped in. "I'll save all of you, under one condition, my friends."

"Doctor~!" 5pb. chimed, her guitar strapped to her back. "Did you find anything in the void?"

"Yes, something very... Special." His bright red hair was combed neatly to the side, his face carefully framed by his bangs. Strange markings ran up and down his face, over her arms and even his torso. But despite that, he wore them proudly without a single care for them. "But I have something I want you to do for me first."

"Oh?"

"IF, I'll need you first. But I'll need the help of all of you." He scanned the room, the light that came from the windows slowly being consumed into the darkness. "There's a Goddess who can't handle her power. So we need to go, uh, _help her_ control it. I'll need the four of you to help out someone."

"What about me?" The purplenette raised her hand, eyes locked on the man. "Is there a job for me?"

"Of course, you're in charge of finding this someone and protecting her until we are ready." The man smiled softly, a staff materializing in his hand. Two snakes ran the spine of it in a double helix formation. Two wings sprouted from the upper tip of it, stylized in an ominous way. "Come girls, let's go have a little fun..."

* * *

 **-ptly but it was a fun series while it lasted. Is there a lore to this? I don't know, but I did enjoy reading the theories submitted through PM or that I read in guest reviews. There were some direct reviews with theories in them, but I'm sad I didn't get a full theory in those. I will name one person, because she freaking read me like the story this is, but nobody else will be mentioned, but their theories will be, and they know who they are.**

 **The New** **World : So, I had multiple theories on this new dimension. There were variations of them such as the original CPUs dying, or the Makers obtaining CPU Memories and then killing the original CPUs. I kinda liked this concept, many people were on board with it, but I can debunk it with this: Neptune's alive. She always has been, she always was. What kind of main character dies to her own subordinates?  
Also, I had someone propose before Neptune's appearance that it was either Nepgear or Plutia, and while that was a good concept, it is hard to over look the whole "Best friends" who went through "a lot together" meaning the three stuck through for much longer than anyone else. Who's the first people Neptune meets in the main series games? Compa and IF. How her hair began to grow out is because she gave up her powers that constituted her as a CPU, it made her human again, able to mature (taller) and grow out (her hair) much more.  
And besides, Nisa's line on "knowing someone like Noire" was a direct reference to Noire still being alive as Nisa never put it in _past tense_ indicating C!Noire's death.**

 **The sins of the CPUs** **: A couple people picked up on the themes of the CPUs, surprised not many did. Seriously, I tried to make it a bit obvious towards the later chapters. Chaos Heart, the thin line between sanity and insanity. Compile Heart, the little difference there is between hope, despair, and sadism. Justice Heart, over-arrogance versus self-justification. Musical Heart, reality-escapism in the form of music and magic (hence the play on words explained in a later chapter).  
Yes, these are slightly based on the worst aspects of the human mind, as we all carry a part of these in us. Only these are blown up a bit...or not. Who knows for sure if we don't act like this?**

* * *

"Like I said... This drama show isn't over yet."

* * *

 **Read like the** **story this is** **: Hello there, FieryShipping and welcome back to the no reviews past this point area, as you sniped every last detail to the dot. Really, should look into making a real account so I can ki-I mean hug you for sniping everything. From the aspects of the CPUs, to Chisaku's appearance, to even _who the doctor is before you had any big information on him_ , or what the CreationDimension really is, and the biggest one, how _this links to the TDF series_.**

 **The Doctor:** **Now, as I said, there is very little released on the Doctor, but from the very little that was given there is enough for speculation. But only one theory was made on him worthwhile of mentioning besides FieryShipping who got everything right, which was that the Doctor is Chisaku. Is it? Is it reeeeaaally? C:**

 **Other than that, there weren't any other noteworthy theories out there, but there were a few. I enjoyed all of them, and especially enjoyed writing CD. Have a wonderful day, wherever you are, and I'll catch you guys in the next time.**


End file.
